Nissan
by Miss Megz
Summary: Naraku trys something new and now Sesshoumaru has to help Shippo take care of toddlers. And one of the toddlers calls him Nissan. Nissan means brother
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Inuyasha launched himself at Naraku who was just laughing. As if something was going to happen that he found hilarious.

"Shut up Naraku!" Inuyasha growled and used the wind scar. This was the moment Naraku was waiting for. He laughed and disappeared and in his place was a yellow colored powder that attached itself to all of the Inugroup.

"I will be back later Inuyasha," Naraku's voice faded away.

"Yech! What is this?" Kagome tried to brush it off but it absorbed into her skin. It was the same with everyone else except Shippo and Kilala. The powder drifted to the ground and disappeared for them. Everyone else was consumed in yellow smoke.

"Kagome! Sango! Miroku! Inuyasha!" Shippo wailed. The wind blew away the smoke to reveal small children of everyone that had been engulfed. "Well now," Shippo was at a loss of words looking at the children that were younger than him. Inuyasha was running around shouting out for his Nissan which shocked poor Shippo more. Kagome was rolling around on the grass and Sango was doing summersaults. Miroku was trying to rub Sango and Kagome's butt. Shippo looked at Kilala "now what?" Kilala just mewed. She had no idea either.

"Wahhh!" Kagome wailed as Miroku rubbed her butt. Inuyasha ran over and hit Miroku who proceeded to cry as well. Soon Sango was crying as well then Inuyasha cried. Shippo wanted to cry as well then remembered something Inuyasha said.

"Nissan. He said Nissan! Sesshoumaru!" he cried out to Kilala, "we can ask him for help!" Kilala looked at Shippo oddly and mewed again. "We don't have any other choice Kilala," Shippo sighed, "I'll go get him, you watch them okay?" Kilala mewed. Shippo ran off trying to find the most feared full demon.

Rin was running around Jaken happily. Sesshoumaru was listening. He could hear Inuyasha wailing out Nissan but confusion stopped him from going. He had the urge to but didn't dare. For all he knew, Inuyasha found out that he would answer and use it to trap him.

Shippo saw him and ran over "Sesshoumaru! I need your help with something!" he panted and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"How dare you think Lord Sesshoumaru would help you!" Jaken shouted.

"What is it you need?" Sesshoumaru knelt to see Shippo better.

"Everyone's been turned into a baby and I don't know who else to turn to!" Shippo wailed. Sesshoumaru stood up. _So Inuyasha is a child_. He thought.

"Lead the way fox demon, I will help," Sesshoumaru sighed. Jaken was shocked and so was Shippo but he led the way back to where an aggravated Kilala was trying to keep all the children in one area. Inuyasha looked over and saw Sesshoumaru (he has two arms in this fic).

"Nissan!" Inuyasha ran over and latched himself to Sesshoumaru's leg. There was a feeling inside Sesshoumaru and he picked Inuyasha up who shouted happily to his beloved Nissan. The other toddlers stumbled over to Sesshoumaru, all bouncing, wanting up. Sesshoumaru mentally sighed and simply say down as the children climbed all over him. Inuyasha sat with Sesshoumaru for a bit before climbing too. Shippo smirked a bit and Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"I never thought Inuyasha and you could be brothers," Shippo commented cautiously. Sesshoumaru said nothing. He looked at Inuyasha who beamed happily at him. _My little brother. I have tried to kill him and he's my brother_. He thought and closed his eyes.

Like it? This is all I could think of. There will be more. But please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But Sessy I'd like to own! n.n

Sesshoumaru and Shippo both looked at the toddlers running around and play fighting each other; except Kagome, she was with Sango playing dolls with Shippo's fox tricks.

"What are we going to do Sesshoumaru?" Shippo whined.

"Stop whining. We already have five toddlers doing that," Sesshoumaru ordered. Shippo nodded. Rin had even volunteered to help baby-sit the little guys. Jaken even did that but he did it because he was ordered to.

"Still, what are we going to do?" Shippo asked looking at distant eyed dog demon. Shippo watched him for moments and realized Sesshoumaru was lost in a memory of long ago.

_"Nissan!" Inuyasha cried happily as he came across his beloved 'Nissan'. Sesshoumaru merely sighed this was the fifth time this week had Inuyasha escaped his nurses/babysitters to go find him; and of course he did. One thing that had to be credited to Inuyasha was he did have some strategy. Inuyasha ran on all fours and hit his older brother in the shin and beamed happily up at him. "Up Nissan! Up!" Inuyasha bounced up and down waiting for his older brother to pick him up; which of course Sesshoumaru did. Inuyasha immediately snuggled up in his older brothers tail, burying his face in the fur. "Nissan," he muttered as he buried his face._

_"Little brother," Sesshoumaru muttered holding the little bundle that would be his brother._

Sesshoumaru snapped back to reality and realized Shippo was staring at him to this he rose an eyebrow. Shippo immediately stopped staring not daring to ask the demon lord what he was thinking about. Shippo followed Sesshoumaru's gaze to little Inuyasha who was chasing Miroku for touching Kagome. Sango was wailing because Miroku had touched her too but Kilala was quickly taking care of Sango's tears. Kagome was more interested in picking flowers now with Rin than with what Miroku had done. Jaken was grumbling about watching over a pathetic half-breed and his human friends. He was immediately silenced by Sesshoumaru.

"Wow Miroku's always been a lecher," Shippo sighed.

"So it appears," Sesshoumaru picked up the feuding boys and kept them separate by holding one in each arm on opposite sides of his body.

"Nissan! Let me go Nissan!" Inuyasha squirmed around in his older brother's grip but couldn't get out. Miroku was doing the same but again it wasn't working.

"So Inuyasha's always been aggressive?" Shippo asked, amazed at the patience this enemy was showing.

"Unfortunately yes," Sesshoumaru leaned once more against the trunk of a tree while Inuyasha and Miroku both struggled futilely in the dog lord's grip. Miroku was the first to give up. Inuyasha never stopped all the while shouting at Sesshoumaru to let him go.

"Maybe Inuyasha should have been lord," Shippo muttered.

"And have the western army at his disposal?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Shippo again. The western army had the reputation of being unbeatable. In reality, it was true. The western army was the strongest and with the Tensaiga now able to be used, the dead soldiers could keep being resurrected.

"Good point," Shippo nodded, "I know I wouldn't want Inuyasha leading the most powerful army in Japan." Sesshoumaru merely nodded. The rest of the day was spent in silence as Inuyasha sat near Kagome, who was playing happily with Rin under the watchful eye of Jaken, who was under the watchful eye of Sesshoumaru.

As night rolled around, all the toddlers curled up in Sesshoumaru's tail. Shippo watched in amazement at how docile Sesshoumaru was being toward a hated enemy.

_I guess at one point they weren't enemies but brothers._ Shippo thought as he curled up against Kilala and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru remained awake though. He didn't sleep, never had.

_Sesshoumaru carried the sleeping half demon back to his room where his frantic father and Inuyasha's mother awaited anxiously the return of Inuyasha. Once Sesshoumaru showed up, Inuyasha was plucked from his arms by his father. Inuyasha squealed with delight at seeing his father._

_"Papa!" Inuyasha shouted happily as he swung himself with his father holding his hands. Sesshoumaru watched this with slight contempt as his arms fell limply back to his side._

_"Thank you for returning him Sesshoumaru, we should start paying you to baby-sit," Inuyasha's mother laughed. Sesshoumaru gave a polite laugh but nothing more. Everyone was surprised that he even gave that._

_"I can not see why he always runs to you," their father looked at Sesshoumaru who merely looked back at him with his usual emotionless eyes, "of all the people to find." Inuyasha's mother glared at their father who looked at her then shrugged. Sesshoumaru decided to take his leave before they started fighting._

_"Now that Inuyasha is safe, I will take me leave," Sesshoumaru gave a slight bow and walked away. He could already hear his father and Inuyasha's mother arguing._

Shippo yawned and stretched the next morning momentarily forgetting everyone he loved was younger than he was. He looked at the sleeping toddlers and it took everything for him not to shout. It helped Sesshoumaru clamped a hand over his mouth as well.

"No shouting or you will wake them all up," Sesshoumaru growled fiercely. Shippo nodded frantically and Sesshoumaru released his grip on the fox demon's mouth. Shippo walked silently over to the still sleeping toddlers. Who would have believed they could be this quiet. The fox demon looked up at the standing demon lord who towered over all of them. "We will have to go to the west. There research can be done on how to reverse this," Sesshoumaru sighed slightly that meant taking Inuyasha back to where it all went bad.

"Wait, so we need to take them all the way to west just find out how to change them back?" Shippo sounded alarmed. The West was very far away.

"The only other way is to watch over them until they reach their true age," Sesshoumaru looked at Shippo with his emotionless mask in place but still if looks could kill. Shippo thought on that for a moment.

"The west it is," Shippo smiled a bit.

"We leave when they wake up," Sesshoumaru walked away leaving Shippo to wonder where he was going.

Shippo paced as he waited for Sesshoumaru to return. As he paced, the toddlers once more woke and were again at what they were going best; which was basically yelling, screaming, and chasing each other. Sesshoumaru returned with a dead boar over his shoulder that had already been carved.

"Jaken," he ordered and immediately Jaken started a fire to cook the boar.

Inuyasha ran over as usual shouting his little battle cry of "Nissan." After Sesshoumaru sat down Inuyasha started climbing in him and blabbering about who knows what while Rin played with Sango and Kagome and taught them what she had learnt.

As Inuyasha climbed all over him Sesshoumaru once more became lost in thought.

"_You really need to start treating Sesshoumaru like a son! He's not just any demon Seibushi! He's your son!" Inuyasha's mother, Izaiyoi _(yes I know I spelt that wrong) _lectured. _

"_How can I treat him like a son if he won't act like one?" Seibushi yelled back. Sesshoumaru shut his eyes to it. It reminded him of when his mother and father would fight. Of course it was about him. It usually was. The heir to the West wanted to run, wanted to forget about all this and deny his birth right to the throne. He couldn't do that though. He refused to do that to Inuyasha._

"_I need Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru muttered, "I need someone who won't look at me like I'm a criminal." He turned the corner into his room._

Inuyasha had fallen asleep in his brothers arms while he had drifted to the past once more. Shippo looked at Sesshoumaru who looked over whelmingly sad for just a moment before his emotionless mask set in.

_Something terrible must have happened when Inuyasha was around this age and Sesshoumaru remembers it. They must have been brothers before all this._ Shippo thought while gazing at the demon lord that was frightening him less and less and intriguing him more and more. _I still won't ask it isn't my place to_. Shippo thought and played with Miroku seeing as Sango and Kaogme were busy and Inuyasha was asleep.

None seemed to notice the human boy watching from the shadows, soulless eyes gazing at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Yes. The soulless eyed boy is Kohaku and the poison insects of Naraku were nearby as well. Showing the evil fake half-breed everything they saw.

"Hmm so it did work," Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror at the group of toddlers that Shippo and the aggravated dog demon lord

had to take care of.

"What is the point of changing them all into toddlers?" Kaugra asked, annoyed that Naraku took all time low. Naraku said nothing. Kaugra never really expected him to. Ever since she had escaped when the barrier was weak, he had been all the rougher on her. So she walked away

Sesshoumaru sat in the same spot as once more he became a jungle gym as the little toddlers climbed all over him. Shippo had to prepare the bottles though. And that meant that he had to go to a village. Which had already been done thankfully. Inuyasha squealed happily but unfortunately in Sesshoumaru's ear. Sesshoumaru winced a moment at the loud sound.

"Not in my ear Inuyasha," he struggled to remain calm. He hated creatures yelling in his ear. Shippo was amazed that Sesshoumaru could have such control over his emotions while Inuyasha had barely any.

"I still can't believe you two are brothers. You act so different," Shippo commented.

"Inuyasha and I had different upbringings," Sesshoumaru picked the children off of himself and put them on the ground.

"Well Inuyasha must have had hardly any," Shippo joked.

"Father and Inuyasha's mother died when Inuyasha was five. There were demons trying to kill him. Demons he thought were allies on him. He fought for his life," Sesshoumaru still showed no emotion. Shippo was amazed on how solemn of a turn his joke had taken.

"What about you?" Shippo asked but he got no answer. For Sesshoumaru had become lost in memories of the past.

_Sesshoumaru sat on his bed in his room and buried his face into his hands. He wasn't crying. Someone like Sesshoumaru never cries he just didn't want to see the world right now. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to think he was part of a family who couldn't even love him. _

_"Damn this all," He sighed into his hands and leaned back and let his hands fall to his side. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Father leaves tomorrow to fight Ryocutsai," he muttered to himself and deep within his hurting heart, he hoped his father failed. _

_It was my fault,_ he thought, _I wanted father to fail and he did._ He looked at Inuyasha who was happily playing with the others. Sesshoumaru shook his head _Father always loved him. He never needed to work for it. I worked for it and got hardly any, if any at all. _Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and suddenly realized what was close. He glared right at Kohaku and he and the poisonous insects left.

Sorry it's so short. I have a slight writers block.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I would LOVE to own Sesshoumaru though

"Hmm so Sesshoumaru knows," Naraku smiled as he looked into Kanna's mirror, "not that it matters any."

"Do not be so certain Sesshoumaru will let seeing Kohaku go so easily," Kanna answered in her forever toneless voice, "because his brother is even younger Sesshoumaru will be all the more protective." Kaugra smiled and looked at Naraku. She had always been in against this idea.

"So now what Naraku? Sesshoumaru is not as easily fooled as Inuyasha and definitely can not be killed," Kaugra looked at Kohaku who sat nearby in silence.

"This changes nothing Kaugra. My plan will still work," he glanced at Kaugra before dismissing them all.

_This will cause some problems though. I forgot about Sesshoumaru's sensitive senses. I will just have to change my plan slightly._ Naraku thought and he looked out his window.

"Inuyasha! That is not a toy!" Sesshoumaru dashed over and stopped Inuyasha before he injured himself of Sesshoumaru's Tokijin that Jaken was currently cleaning.

Shippo watched as Sesshoumaru tried to pull Inuyasha off of his head. Inuyasha was getting restless and wanted to see his parents so badly that he was taking it out on Sesshoumaru and running around.

"Sesshoumaru definitely has his hands full with Inuyasha. I can see now why he can't stand him now when Inuyasha is older," Shippo looked over at Kilala (yes I know its spelt Kirara but I don't care) who mewed her agreement. Kagome cried out as Miroku grabbed her butt, for the hundredth time since they had become younger, and then came Sango to punish him. It seemed even from the beginning Sango was perfect for the job of demon slayer and hitting Miroku.  
Sesshoumaru finally got Inuyasha off his head who squealed his joy as he gripped a handful of Sesshoumaru's hair that he had pulled out by the roots. Shippo couldn't help but laugh as he saw the small bald spot in Sesshoumaru's head.

"Looks like Inuyasha is giving you problems," he laughed only to have Sesshoumaru glare at him and send Shippo hiding behind Kilala but not for long before walking out. Jaken was chasing Inuyasha to get the dog demon's hair strands back from Inuyasha.

"Nissan!" He wailed out as Jaken grabbed a hold off his haori. Sesshoumaru grabbed a rock and threw it at Jaken's head and Jaken immediately fell back and let Inuyasha run around.

They had taken a break from walking long ago and it was nearly time to get started on getting to the west but Shippo could see in Sesshoumaru's cold eyes he was hesitant to bring Inuyasha.

_Sesshoumaru doesn't want Inuyasha in the west. I wonder why._ Shippo wondered as he climbed up onto Kilala's back as the strange group once more resumed its long journey to the land where the transformed toddlers would be safe….at least for a little while.

Sorry it took so long to update and sorry it's so short. I'm still battling major writers block but I did the best I could in my situation so please be patient and the chapters will get better and longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but is Sess for sale?

Shippo watched Sesshoumaru walk with little Inuyasha sitting on his shoulders and crying "ya! Nissan! Ya!" Of course this was funny but Shippo didn't dare laugh. He was already starting to know the full potential of Sesshoumaru's temper. Still a small giggle escaped and Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked at Shippo with those deadly cold eyes of his. Shippo clamped a hand over his mouth and blushed. Sesshoumaru turned back around and once more tolerated Inuyasha treating him like a pack horse.

Kagome was running in and out of the dog demon's long legs which of course was dangerous but the lord bore it as he bore Sango kicking at the back of his shins for gods know what reason. It still amazed Shippo to see Sesshoumaru so tolerant of the little toddlers even as Miroku would grab his long hair and dangle. Shippo mentally sighed and shook his head at all this but still thankful the attention was to the aggravated dog demon and not towards him and Kilala.

Hours passed and finally Sesshoumaru had had enough and sat down suddenly without warning. Jaken knew to keep his distance from his angered lord for he could tell behind his cold eyes he wanted to kick the crap out of something. Rin could feel her lord's anger rampant in the air and so she took the liberty to take the little toddlers to go torture Jaken for a bit. That didn't please Jaken but he still didn't dare complain. It seemed that even Inuyasha forgot about the pack horse currently known as Lord Sesshoumaru to go give Jaken a beating for whatever reason. It was this time that Shippo walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat down and took a good look at the bald spot on his head. He was amazed that hair was already filling the gap.

"Stop staring fox demon," came the sudden cold voice that loomed above the startled little fox. Shippo looked down and then back up at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Shippo closed his eyes and expected the beating that Inuyasha would have given him but none came. He peeked over at Sesshoumaru to find him resting against the trunk of the tree with his eyes closed. _I don't blame him for being tired_ Shippo thought and walked off to get food for the toddlers who after an hour jumped on Sesshoumaru. Of course Sesshoumaru hadn't been asleep for he didn't sleep. Want need did he have of sleep? Shippo came back and saw Sesshoumaru in his true form with Inuyasha dangling from one of his ears and Kagome picking loose strands of fur from him. Sango was occasionally lifting a corner of his lips to peer at the razor sharp fangs that were surprisingly pearl white. Miroku was having a blast with his tail as he would lift up the corner and let it drop. All this while Sesshoumaru had his massive head laying on his forepaws. With one eye he looked over at Shippo with a look at said basically "don't ask".

(Poor Sess eh? Taking such a beating) Shippo sat down beside Kilala and just examined the enormous body of the dog demon. This wasn't the small dog that Inuyasha and Kagome had seen in the grave but much larger. Half of his true size (Inupapa could manipulate his size why can't Sess?) actually but still pretty big. Shippo looked back at the little group and just watched as they would use and abuse the dog demon lord as he lay there trying to ignore the fact Kagome was now pulling out fur still attached and that Inuyasha had took to chewing on his ear. Miroku was still picking up and dropping his tail but Sango had taken on the task of trying to open his mouth with all her might but still not hurt herself on the points of his teeth. Shippo mentally laughed because he knew that Sesshoumaru would take out his pent up rage on Shippo if he laughed out loud.

-----------------------------------------

I know it took long and it's short but hey, it means that ideas are coming through!


End file.
